The Bond of Blood
by Swiftkill991
Summary: Hanako Tsukino, has been hidden from the world for over 4 years. Until she is transferred to Cross Academy, where the person she loves goes there. But will he remember her, or will she find new love? Kaname X OC X Aidou*I DONT OWN VK OR THE CHARACTERS!*
1. Chapter 1

The Bond of Blood

Ch. 1

^Hanako's POV^

I opened my eyes, and looked around my surroundings. *It was just a dream…*, I had hoped that I wouldn't wake up from that beautiful image. Thinking about just made me blush a deep rose color on my cheeks. I was about to fall back asleep, hoping that the dream would come back, but there was a knock at my door. "My lady Hanako, your mother would like to speak to you," one of my mother servants called through the door. Groaning and finally convincing myself to get out of my bed, I headed for the door.

Walking down the hallway to my mother's room was a long walk. * Sheesh, my mother needs to have a room closer to me, or my feet are going to kill me*. When I finally got to her room, I waited for my mother to give me permission to enter her sleeping chambers. "Come in my daughter…" She answered, and I walked into the room. *Straighten back, chin up, curtsy…*, usually those are the first words my mother says when I enter in her presences.

So a reminder wouldn't be to awful, would it? "Daughter, I have some business with you to discuss…" I looked at my mother, waiting for her to tell me what was so important to tell me so early in the morning. "I have decided to let you join Cross Academy," I looked at her in surprise. When I had asked her about attending this school, she denied me right at the spot. My mother looked into my eyes, with her piercing green eyes, "I know what you must be thinking, why I changed my mind I'll tell you why," she pointed to the chair for me to sit down, and so I obeyed my mother.

She then sat down, took a sip of some tea and looked at me. "I changed my mind because I feel it would be good for you to interact with other vampires, your age." I nodded, understanding what she meant. My mother had always kept me inside, to do home school and to practice becoming a proper vampire, or may I say a proper pure-blood vampire. "You'll leave as soon as you can…" my mother turned away from me. "Leave now, but it just became morning-!" "You will do as I obey Hanako!"

I flinched, and looked down at my fee in shame. "You are the only pure blood in the Tsukino clan, we worship you, but you must be obedient and be the lady you are." Nodding there and then, I move toward the door, pack my bags, and head to the car. I turn to my mother, and with just staring into her eyes was enough to tell her goodbye. I lay my head against the window, which is covered by curtains. *The perfect time for another nap…*, my eyes grow heavy and they finally close, with happy dreams and excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

^Normal POV^

Entering out of the car, Hanako looked up at Cross Academy with excitement and curiosity. *So this is the school that most vampire's are heading to nowadays*, she sighed and went to help out her trusted maid. "Oh Lady Hanako you don't have to carry those I can take care of that…" the girl with short black hair and green eyes replied. "Nonsense Akimi, you can't carry all these by yourself, just let me help" she picked up some of the heavier bags. Akimi had been her maid since she was 10 years old; she was a good friend and servant.

"Thank you Hanako-sama…" she curtsied at her lady. Hanako looked at Akimi and nodded, "We better head up to the Chairman's office I believ-" , she turned around to see two other people about her age, but were human at least, she thought. "I'm sorry if we scared you, we're the disciplinary committee, and the chairman asked us to be your escorts Hanako-san." She nods lightly at the brown haired girl, and looks to Akimi, she nods and follows' them.

She soon found out that the brown haired girl was named Yuki, and that she was the chairman's daughter. Hanako also learned that the silver haired boy's name was Zero. For some odd reason, she felt like she knew Yuki from somewhere and stared at her trying to remember. Yuki took a notice to this and turned around to talk to Hanako. "So you're going to be joining the Night Class I hear, am I correct?" she just gave a nice smile after she asked the question. Hanako just nodded, for she didn't know this girl very well. When Zero heard this he turned around and gave a cold looks at Hanako, she flinched a bit at the cold stare. She never saw so much hate in a person before, that it made her kind of afraid of him.

Yuki didn't notice the stare, and kept on walking to the Chairmen's office. Hanako was relived to finally get to his office, because Zero had kept his cold stare at her the whole walk there. *Sheesh someone has a cold shoulder…*, when she was allowed to come in she had wished she would have taken her worries back. The headmaster sprinted to Yuki and tackled her into a hug. "Welcome back yuki-san!" Hanako couldn't be more confused than ever, *this guy is very obsessed about his daughter*. While the headmaster was trying to make Yuki call him daddy, she looked to Zero. *Maybe if I can find out what's bugging him, he might not give such a cold stare…* she was about to say something, the headmaster cut her off.

"So Hanako, why don't you come into my office and we can talk," he gave a kind smile, which made her smile warmly back. "Of course headmaster," She followed him into his office with Akimi at her side. At the last glimpse of the door, she saw Zero give one last cold stare and left with Yuki. Taking a seat down in the chair, she waited for the chairman to talk.

^Hanako's POV^

"So I understand that you're a pureblood vampire Hanako-chan," I nod to him. "I am indeed a pureblood," I give a little smile. He smiles back and takes out a written profile that I had to write before entering the Academy. "Well, I see you're the daughter of Kaori Tsukino she must be a tough woman to deal with." "She can be strict at time but she's kind at heart Headmaster," he nods and keeps reading my written profile. "Well I don't see anything wrong in your profile so all I have to do now is say 'Welcome to Cross Academy Hanako-sama'." I laugh lightly and say a polite thank you. *Even though he's obsessed about his daughter he's seems like a nice man.* He handed Akimi my uniforms, and showed me a map to the Moon dorms. With that, I waved good-bye to the head master, and headed to the Moon Dorm.

After finally finding our way to the moon dorm, we open the door's to see a boy with wavy blond hair and remotely close turquoise eyes. I suddenly found myself staring into his eyes, but I mentally slapped myself to stop staring at his eyes. "Well hello there cutie!" He gave a charming smile, which made me blush a light pink. "Aw you're blushing, you really are a cutie," I turn my head away in embarrassment. "Hanako-sama I think… we should find your room… if I may suggest…" I turn to look at Akimi tired out from walking all day. "Eh, Hanako-sama? Does that mean you're a…" all of a sudden his face turned bright red in embarrassment, and he kneeled down. *I guess he just found out I was a pure blood*, I laugh lightly.

He looks at me, "I'm sorry about how I acted Lady Tsukino…" he took my hand and without warning kissed the back of my hand. I blush bright rosy pink, "Um th-there's no need for that…" I look at him. He stands up, and gives a cute smile "My name is Aidou Hanabusa, and I'm pleased to meet you Hanako-sama."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**Hi For some reason my fan fiction won't show that I don't own VK, so I DON'T OWN VK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S, I hope you review^^ and this one's a long one I promise you^^!**

^Aidou's POV^

She was a cute girl; there was no wrong about that. I look at her again to get a better look at her, her light blonde hair was waist length hair which was shining brightly in the sunrise and her crimson eye's seemed lost in thought. "Well I'm sure Kaname-sama will want to speak to you, so follow me," I smile at her then rest my hands behind my head, and walking toward Kaname-sama's room. When I don't notice her presence following me, I turn around to see her looking at me like I just shot her or something. "Do you mean Kaname Kuran… or a different Kaname…" she asked in wonder. I look at her, in question, "Yes I mean Kaname Kuran, why is something wrong?" She shakes her head, and pulls off a smile; I tilt my head at her in confusion. She finally then follows me, followed by her servant.

Once I lead Lady Hanako to Kaname-sama's room, I give her a kiss on the back of her hand, say goodbye, and walk away. *She's sure is an interesting girl…*

^Hanako's POV^

I wait by the door, remembering moments when I was young. 'Kaname-kun! Come on and play with me!' "Is something wrong Hanako-sama?" I snap out of my memories to look at Akimi, "I'm fine Akimi don't worry about me," I give her a sweet smile. She nods, but I know she doubt's what I said is true. I take a deep breath and knock on the door, I hear a muffled come in and I enter into the room. As I enter the room, I see the boy that I haven't seen in so many years now as old as me. He has dark brown hair with the same crimson eyes at me. *Oh we're my manners!* I kneel down to him; I look at him just to see him nod. I stand up waiting for him to say something, anything, hoping he remembers me.

"Welcome to the Night Class, Hanako-sama" he gives a small smile, but it's still a smile. I blush beat red, "No… thank you for letting me join here Lord Kaname." He looks at me with curiosity, but looks back to the window. After awhile she shows where I'll be sleeping and when I have to go to class. All throughout that time I just started at him, *How could he forget about me…* that's what was on my mind the whole time. "Again, Welcome to the Night Class Lady Hanako," I give him a small nod and walks as fast I can out of the room.

^Kaname's POV^

I watch as Lady Hanako leaves, *There's something about her…*, then all of a sudden a memory is shown in my head. 'Kaname-chan why are you crying…' a girl about the age of 10 years old was staring at me. I hear some muffling, which must have been me talking to her, 'Hey it's ok…' she comes over to give me a friendly hug. 'I'll visit you soon… I promise…' It sounded like she was depressed to, which meant she was trying hard to lie to me. The memory ends, which makes me light-headed, "What was that all about…" I mumble to myself.

^Hanako' POV^

*I should have listened to what Kaname-sama was saying*, I was lost again and if I didn't get to my room soon, it looked like Akimi was about to pass out. After awhile we finally find our room, Akimi was getting my stuff put away while I drank some blood (blood tablets). I looked around my surroundings; the room I got was huge! It was a nice space, but I would've been fine with a regular sized room. After Akimi was done putting my stuff away, she got out a comb and started brushing my hair gently and smoothly.

Akimi had always brushed my hair since I met her; I avoided her at first but I got to like her later on. I look outside my window and it was almost sunset, I decide then to change into my uniform, grab my books, and run down to the main room. When I get there half of the night class was already downstairs, I skid back behind a wall, a bit nervous to go down there. "Is something troubling you?" Turning my head toward the sound I see Kaname looking at me. I blush a pink rosy color and looks at the ground, "I've never been around so many other vampires before."

I look up, to see Kaname looking at me in a strange way, not in disgust more like a warm glow around him. All of a sudden he lends out his hand, "If you're nervous you should stick by me," I look into his crimson eyes, which were hard to read. I then lightly put my hand on top of his, as he leads me down the stairs. Everyone in the Night Class looks at us and bows a bit, I felt so embarrassed I tripped a little on the last step of the stair. Luckily, Kaname caught me *Clumsy me, having to make a fool of myself.* He helps me up, and walks to the door, my hand still in his.

It was like a dream, but better than the one's I dreamt about. We walked outside, when I heard screaming girls yelling different names from the Night Class. "Is it always this way?" I ask Kaname, he gives a little nod, I turn my head to looks forward and his hand was still holding mine. Until we got to the gate outside, he let go of my hand. I was sad that he let go, but maybe it was because he didn't want his fan girl's t go after to me. *I doubt that though…*, the door's open to reveal two rows of girls bowing to us, or mostly the guys. *You've got to be kidding me…*, was all I could think was that these girls were obsessed completely.

"Good morning ladies! Still pretty as ever, I see" and just like that, after Aidou said the word pretty they came running after him. I got out of the way in time to avoid the crowd of fan girls, all of a sudden I see Kaname helping Yuki stand up. For some reason I felt jealous, maybe it's because he was being nice to a human girl, but what do I know. It wasn't any of my concern, but I still felt some pain at my heart. *Pull yourself together Hanako, even though you like him, he doesn't remember you!* I made myself a mental note.

The fan girls were giving suspicious looks at Yuki, and Zero just gave them cold stares which made them run away from Kaname and Yuki. I watch the two of them talk and as Kaname was patting Yuki's head, Zero grabbed his arm away from her. Reacting quickly, I made my eyes glow red, using my powers against Zero. All of a sudden Zero let go of Kaname's arm, Zero seemed confused about what was wrong with his arm, and all of a sudden he was thrown into the wall. *Oops…* like that I walked to class, leaving Zero dumbfounded.

"Hey Hanako-sama wait up!" I turn to see Aidou, or now so called as "Idol" came up to me. He whispered into my ear,"Did you do that to Kiryu?" I nodded, and then all of a sudden I was in wrapped in a friendly hug by Aidou. "That was amazing, I wished I could have done something, but Kaname-sama would've just punished me…" I look at Aidou's face; he had a sad smile on him. I gave him a little friendly punch "If Kaname-sama hurts you I'll deal with him, I promise." I give him a nice sweet smile.

^Aidou's POV^

I watched her walk into the class building replaying what she had just said. *No one's ever stood up for me like that, she really is a kind girl…"

**I hope you liked Ch.3, I'll update as soon as possible^^, PLZ REVIEW^^! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile DX, the good thing is I have a 4 day weekend^^ so that means more time for me to write "The Bond of Blood." Also I want to thank Chocolate Ribbons for reviewing and helping me with advice as well, so for helping I will let Chocolate Ribbons add a character in a story^^. So Chocolate Ribbons just give me a description about your OC and what class you want her/him in, and even if you want your OC to be in love with someone. Anyways let's roll on with Ch. 4 XD!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S!**

***Thought***

_Flashback _

Ch.4

^Hanako's POV^

"We here, in the night class, are the first of our kind in the world to test these new blood tablets" the teacher spoke with authority, and continued on. "Not only are we the pride of this school, we are also the pride of the entire vampire race," I listened to every word the teacher said, but it seemed the other's weren't paying much attention at all.

"Somehow I really doubt that," a girl with wavy, dark, peach-orange colored waist length hair said. She was a very beautiful, elegant seeming girl. "We're just a study group, anyways." The boy sitting next to her said.

***I guess these vampires' don't really care much about being here do they*** I thought to myself.

The girl with dark peach-orange hair turned her head halfway to talk to Kaname. "I don't know about that, after all co-existing with vampires like this… it's a huge step for forward." After she finished her sentence she turned around fully to look at Kaname. "Right, Kaname-sama?". I turn around just to get a glimpse of Kaname, and he was flipping through his book until he answered, "That's right" turning his head to look at the girl. I turned around so that all he could see was the back of my head.

I could feel his eyes staring at me instead of the girl he was speaking to, "After all, we have the chairman to thank… for everything that we've learned here." I knew why he was staring at me; he must have figured out that I was the one who flung Zero to the wall.

***I'm so embarrassed right now…*** my face flushed a bright pink, thinking of how I humiliated myself in front of him.

"By the way where are Hanabusa and Akatsuki?" Kaname asked in a questionable voice. I look around the room, searching for the blond and light orange haired cousins and Kaname was right, they weren't anywhere in the room.

***I wonder where they went off to…***

^Aidou's POV^

Kain and I decided to take a walk, not wanting to hear more lectures about stuff we didn't need to know. During that time I thought about what Hanako had said at the beginning of the school day. _"If Kaname-sama hurts you, I'll deal with him I promise," _she had said that with such confidence and a loving heart.

"Hanabusa watch…" and just like that I ran into a tree. "Ow that hurt… you could have warned me a bit sooner Akatsuki," I rub my forehead until the soreness went away.

***Man, that girl just can't get out of my head***

I turn around and see Akatsuki tense up a bit. "Hmm, what's wrong Akat-"then all of a sudden I smelled the sweet essence of what vampires love the most - blood.

We walked toward the scent to find Yuki Cross dealing with two day class students. Kain walked up lightly and grabbed Artemis, her weapon of defense. "How scary… I'd expect nothing less from the chairman's daughter," Kain said to Yuki. "It-it's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou from the Night Class! No way!". The day class fans would always act like this if any of us came over. I walked up slowly, looking into Yuki's eyes. "We smelt blood and decided to come take a look around, you really are mean Yuki." With every inch I moved toward the headmaster's daughter I could smell her sweet blood, "After all… we came here especially to see you."

I stood close to her and took another whiff of her blood," Ah… it's such a lovely scent." I said, lowering my eyes at her. With a somewhat sinister look I said, "Mmm… its scent of your blood." The fan girls squealed in excitement, having no idea that I was a vampire. Yuki on the other hand was in a protective stance.

"Did you hear that, did you? He said we smell nice!" those poor girls were so clueless about what was happening. Yuki tried to give me one of Zero's famous cold stares, but it didn't really fit her well. "Aidou, if you dare lay a finger on either one of them!" I start taking a step closer and closer to her. "I won't ever… forgive…" I laid my hand on hers, she was shaking and I could tell she was scared of me.

"Did you fall earlier?" I asked, suddenly noticing that her hands were hurt and bleeding. The shock on her face was priceless. "The scent I was talking about was your own blood…Yuki." I looked down at her hand at the blood, so dark and delicious. I felt an uncontrollable urge to taste it. The pain of thirst hit me and I could barely hold myself back. I leaned closer to her and whispered, "You really are tempting… me." I bit down onto her hand and started drinking her blood. It was as delicious as the scent promised it would be.

I heard the fan girls shriek "VAMPIRE!" Yuki was struggling to get free. I finished my bite with a soft lick to her wrist. Placing my hand softly on the pulse beating at her throat, I whispered "I need more. May I take blood from here?" She struggled more, trying to get away from me. Then she stood transfixed, her eyes gazing into mine. I think the fan girls had fainted by this time.

_CLIC_K. I felt the cool metal of the barrel of a gun placed at my temple.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly prohibited."

I look up from Yuki's gaze to see none other than Zero, the other member of the disciplinary committee. "Getting drunk on the scent of blood… you've finally revealed your true nature… vampire," he said, giving me his cold stare.

"It was only just a taste…" I protested. A sudden _POP_ and the gun went off. I winced in reflexively but I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes, to see Hanako in front of me, blood staining her uniform. She had taken the bullet to her side, for me.

^Hanako's POV^

"I suggest you put that gun away, Zero Kiryu…" I looked at him, not with the white, hot fury I expected but with the same cold stare he was giving me. Suddenly, I heard a ringing in my ears. My knees buckled and I started to fall, my vision going dark. While I fell I thought I heard a little girl's laugh. I don't remember hitting the ground.

^Kaname's POV^

I caught her just in time before she fell to the ground.

"Hanako-sama" Aidou came running in a panic over to me to check on her.

***He should be panicked, for putting a pureblood in danger like that, I'll deal with him later though.* **

I let Aidou check over Hanako-sama for a bit. When he was finished I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, holding her close. After dealing with the disciplinary committee, I led Aidou and Kain to my office, still holding Hanako. I peered down into her face, and it was as if she was asleep. I thought she looked like an angel. In my office, I laid Hanako on my bed and dealt with Aidou's and Kain's punishment.

"Ten days of suspension, oh well I guess it was worth it for a taste of Yuki's blood" said Aidou. This angered me beyond levels, even though I kept my face cool. I took slow steps toward Aidou, while he continued to talk," I don't think blood tablets will be helping me much, her blood was just so delicious."

***How dare he be this idiotic!***

I raised my hand to slap Aidou but my blow was suddenly stopped. We both gasped as we saw Hanako, with a bruise on her cheek that was starting to bleed.

^Hanako's POV^

"If you don't mind Kaname-sama, I'll deal with Aidou and Kain," I gave him a harsh glare, just so he got the point. He nodded lightly, and I dragged Aidou and Kain out of his room. Luckily since I was a pureblood my wounds were healing quickly.

"Why did you do that…?" I turn around to look at Hanabusa, trying to figure me out. I gave a smirk and said,"I made a promise to you didn't I, and I don't break my promises easily." I started walking away until Kain said," So what is our punishment Lady Hanako?" Turning around again I look him in the eyes. "Ten days of suspension… that's all," I start walking to my room until I hear a childish voice. _"Aww… that's no punishment Hanako-chan…"_ my eyes grew wide in fear, and I sprinted to my room as fast as my legs could run.

^Aidou's POV^

I rubbed the back of my head in confusion, *** Why did she run away like that?*** Sighing to myself, I knew I would have to have to say thank you to her.

"_Why don't you tell her now, she seems to be scared as if death is by her side now."_ I turned around to see the figure of a child with dirty blonde hair and violet eyes staring at me, my turquoise yes mirrored in hers. The child gave little laugh and a smile and all I could say was, "Who the hell are you…"

**That's the end of Ch.4 I think this might be the longest one I've done so far XD! Anyways please review, and tell me how I did. Also Chocolate Ribbons don't forget to tell me about you OC so I can add her/him in the story (unless you want to). Other than that I hope you liked the story so far, and I wonder who that little girl is, I guess will have to find out in Ch. 5 XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been so busy with school and thanksgiving. Btw I hope you all had a great thanksgiving :D! Since Aidou and Kain have been suspended for ten days I decided to write in between when there suspended. Your probably all wondering who that girl is, and yes that girl has the ability to let others see her, just to clear that up. So let's roll on with Ch. 5 XD!**

***Thought***

_Flashback_

Ch. 5

^Hanako's POV^

I had finally entered my room, in a panic, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. "Lady Hanako! Are you alright?" Akimi said in a worried tone. I shook my head in a no, ***Why won't the laughing stop!***

_"If you just keep running away from me the pain will slowly and painfully hurt more and more,_" The girl laughed. "Just shut up!" I growled in protest Akimi was very worried now and came rushing to my side. "What's wrong Lady Hanako," I looked up at her, but not her eyes but her neck. My eyes lit up a scarlet bloodlust color.

Before I could lean in toward her neck, I turned my head away. She had seen the bloodlust in my eyes, and had gotten a glass of water and blood tablet ready. After drinking the bland drink, I laid down on my bed, wishing for just peace.

Akimi then left, though worried about me so. I looked around the room when she had left, and saw a girl about my age with dirty blonde hair and violet eyes staring at me. "You know, I don't like to torture you like this Hanako," she said, looking at me.

All I could do was stare at her in a panic; she walked over to me with a sinister look on her face. "Why are you so afraid of me, I have helped you so much, though you never thank me but you run away," she said, raising my chin to her eye level. "No matter where you run Hanako, you know I am part of you, for life," she stared at me with her flaming violet eyes.

In fear, my eyes started to glow red, making her fly to the wall, which made her fall to the floor. I walked over to her slowly, she opened her eyes with rage flaming. All of a sudden the water from the sink was wrapped up around my neck, strangling me. I tried to remove the water from my neck, but I couldn't do anything. She walked toward me, and looked me in the eyes," That was a weak and pathetic move; you need to practice your powers more." I growled at her with fury," That's right get mad at me, that's what I want to see from you not an innocent girl."

Her eyes glowed bright purple making the water disappear, I took in deep breaths trying to get my breath back. She crouched over me and pats me on the head," Just remember Hanako, I may be your other half but I have more power over you, and you don't choose what's right or wrong." I looked up at her, but she had already disappeared. "I know that, Kasumi…"

^Kaname's POV^

I laid in my sofa thinking about these flashbacks's that have been bothering me. Then after putting that aside, I thought about Hanako.

***No one has ever protected another vampire like that* **I stare at the hand that I slapped Hanako's face with. Wondering if she was alright, I somehow started walking to her room to check on her. I knocked on the door but no one answered, so I entered in quietly and there, laid against the bed, was Hanako. I walked over to her, it seemed that her wound from Zero's "Bloody Rose" was healed and so was the bruise on her cheek.

Though when I looked closer there were some marks on her neck, it had looked like someone had strangled her.

***That's odd…*** I reached out with my hand to look at her neck, until I had another flashback.

_A girl lay against a dead cherry blossom tree, crying her heart out. I walked up to her, wondering she was crying. "Why are you crying?" I said to her, she kept on crying until she looked up at me. I flinched a bit looking at her eyes, at first I thought I saw that one eye was crimson while the other was violet. When I looked closer it was just a crimson color, she rubbed her eyes and started to walk away. "Wait don't go…" I went to grab her shoulder, my hand fell through her. _

I laid my hand against my head, ***Why does this keep happening to me…***

I looked at my hand until I heard Hanako mumbling someone's name lightly. Knowing that staying in that position would hurt her neck, I picked her up lightly and laid her on her bed. Walking out slowly, I turned to look at her one last time, before closing the door.

-The next day-

^Hanako' POV^

I woke up to the rays of sunlight coming through the curtains. I sat up and looked down to see that I was still in my uniform from yesterday.

***Great, I guess I must have fallen asleep…*** before changing my uniform, I noticed a scent on it. It had the scent of Kaname on it, ***He must have put me on my bed…***

I took in as much of the scent I could; because this was probably the only closest Kaname would ever be with me. After awhile I looked at the time, ***CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!***

I put on a change of my uniform, did my hair, and ran to the main room. When I got to the stairs, I tried my best not to trip like yesterday and I accomplished that goal. The other vampire must have saw my courage in me and started to introduce themselves.

The first person who came up to me was a boy about the same height as Kaname, but he had light blonde hair with bright green eyes. Though, the difference with Kaname and him was that he had a bubbly personality. "Hello my lady Hanako," he said as he kneeled down and kissed the back of my hand. "My name is Ichijo Takuma," he looked up to me and gave me a bubbly smile; I had to give a little smile back because his smile was so sweet.

Then there was a girl with yellow-orange hair, and cerulean eyes, I later found out that her name was Rima Touya. She gave me a little curt wave, and then she dragged over a boy next to her. The boy had thick dark red hair, and blue eyes. He gave me a little curt nod, "That's Shiki Senri, "said the girl from yesterday. For some reason I thought I saw a bit of jealousy in her eyes. "My name is Ruka Souen, Lady Hanako," she flipped her hair out of her face.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you," I looked at them lightly, and then I heard steps coming down from the stairs. I looked up to see Kaname walking down the stairs in a princely manner. I started to move away making a path for him, we then followed him out to the gates were we heard the screaming fans. All that time I kept myself away from him, _"Hmph, what a pathetic vampire…"_ I heard Kasumi say in the back of my head.

I lowered my head and just walked into the school.

-In the headmaster's office-

"So you're from the Kurosawa clan, that is a very well known clan," he smiled at a blood red hair girl who had two mismatch colored eyes. On the left her eye was forest green, while her right was a chocolate brown. "Yes I've been told by my parents many times," she gave a beautiful smile, which made the headmaster want to hug her but he kept still. "Your trip must have been long for you since you took a plane from Paris to Tokyo," he said wondering if she was tired. "Yes it was but I'm fine," she smiled again and took a sip of her blood tablet drink.

The headmaster nodded, and looked at the girl's resume a bit more. "Well, I see nothing wrong with your resume Miss. Kurosawa, so I'll let my daughter Yuki lead you to the Night class since they already started." Yuki nodded at the headmaster and beckoned to the red head," Follow me," the girl with forest green eyes nodded and followed her.

^Hanako's POV^

I laid my head against my arm, for some reason I felt very tired. "Something seems to be bothering you…" Rima said as she handed me a piece of pocky. I took it lightly and started eating it, "Nah, I'm just tired," I smiled lightly at her after I ate the pocky.

I heard the door to the classroom open, and a girl about my age with blood red hair and mismatch colored eyes entered in. My eyes grew wide in shocked and surprised," This is our new student, Adrasteia Kurosawa."

She looked around the room until her eyes looked at mine in the same shock. She then mouthed the words," Hanako?"

**Well here's CH.5 I'm sorry if was poorly edited this time; my friend who helps me edit this story had been very busy.**

**Aidou: Why wasn't I in it at all T-T**

**Because you're suspended Aidou-kun!**

**Aidou: T-T**

**Anyway I hope you all had a great thanksgiving X3!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

** Hey everyone, its Swiftkill991 again XD! Again I'm sorry for the delay but I promised you Ch. 6 and here it is. Since St. Valentine's Day is almost upon us in the VK world I'm going to be making it Christmas Eve in the Bond of Blood, also Chocolate Ribbons changed Adrasteia eyes to full forest green^^. I guess we can add Hanabusa-san into this chapter as well, it's so boring without him in it DX!**

**Aidou: You really think so: 3?**

**Swifty: Mhm^^**

**Aidou: Yay X3!**

**Anyway here's Kasumi with the disclaimer^^**

**Kasumi: Swiftkill991 doesn't own VK or the characters in it. Just her OC's, besides Adrasteia who belongs to ChocolateRibbons…**

**And let's get onto the chapter XD!**

_Flashback_

**Thought**

^Hanako's POV^

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was my old friend Adrasteia. I kept giving quick glances at her, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming this at all. Until the bell finally rang, then Night Class students started to make their way out the door. I walked over lightly to her and tapped her shoulder, "Um Adras-"she got up took my hand and ran out the door, to a nearby hallway. Adrasteia then gave me a crushing hug, "A-Adrasteia, can't breathe!" She then let go in a bit of worry that she hurt me.

"I'm sorry Hanako, it's just been so long since I've seen you!" she gave me one of her smiles, that I always thought that made her a kinder person. "It's been a long time to, I heard that you had moved Paris, I am told it's a beautiful city." She nodded in reply then said" It is, unless you include the frog legs than that's a no." I just had to laugh at that, she always found a good way to cheer up someone.

"So if I'm not correct, did I see little Kana-"I covered her mouth before she said anything. "Addy (A/N her nickname, is it fine with you ChocolateRibbons?) this is not the time and place to talk about him!" I whispered so no one could hear. "Oh I get it you want a private conversation, got it" the muffled sound of her voice came through my hand. Adrasteia's forest green eyes, turned to a scarlet color, and at the blink of my eye everyone was stand still. I walked towards a frozen stiff Aidou, "How did you?" She gave a little laugh and came right up to me, "Doesn't my name not mean –inescapable". "**Touché"** I thought as I kept poking Aidou's cheek.

_"So this girl can control time, interesting…" _I growled low, so Addy couldn't hear I didn't want Kasumi to do anything with my friend. "So since no one can really hear us, will you answer my question now?" she looked at me, leaning her elbow on Aidou's shoulder. I sighed a bit, but told her what I knew; she just looked at me in shock. She started to walk off, looking around lightly, until she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

My face went blank with question, until she yelled, "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LOW GOOD FOR NOTHING VAMPIRE, THAT I'AM GOING TO KILL!" I covered my ears at the ear piercing scream. I looked back up at my friend until she gave me one of her little thinking smirks. **"Oh dear…"** She grabbed my wrist and dragged me with her. "Um, Addy what about…" I said as I pointed to the other students as they stood still. "Oh right," she was about to snap her fingers, when I had a very good prank idea. "Wait, Adrasteia," I got up, whispered in her ear, and a smirk formed on her lips.

^Aidou's POV^

I blinked open my eyes, I guess I must've blacked out. I shook my head and started walking away, until I felt cold water fall on me. "What the!" I looked around to see who dumped the water on me, but no one was near me, well that is until they saw the sight of me. They started to laugh at the prank that was pulled upon me. "It's not funny!" I turned my head to look at Ruka who for once laughed in awhile. "Hanabusa-san it is, no matter what you say!" she said laughing so hard that some tears came from her eyes.

I then stomped off, embarrassed until, I slipped on the ground. The laughter grew louder, my face burning bright read in total embarrassment. Then I sat up to see a chug of butter and a note. Grabbing the note, I opened it and started reading it:

_Hello,_

_ If you're reading this note that must mean you've fallen for my prank,_

_ I have fun with the laughs and embarrassment for life._

_ From the new student, _

_ Adrasteia Kurosawa _

_ P.S. Smile^^!_

Confused I looked up to see cameras light go off, which was taken by the pranker herself. "Aww, I said to smile didn't I?" she looked at me with a frown. I was furious; I got up as she started to run away, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

-Christmas Eve Morning-

^Hanako's POV^

I woke up in the morning, which was very rare for me. As I got up, and walked to the window. I saw the most beautiful sight I would ever see, snow falling. **"Wow, it's so pretty!" **I wanted to go outside but I knew it was against Kaname's rules. **"Maybe breaking one rule wouldn't be so bad…" **At the thought of that idea I decided to do it, I took a shower, did my hair, and put on a nice winter outfit. I walked out of my room quietly as I possibly could in my jeans, black jacket, pink scarf, gloves, and some nice boots.

I walked across the hall that lead downstairs, until I saw what looked like a piano room. Looking around to see if anyone was there, I snuck into the room losing interest in the snow. Looking around the room, it was dusty; the windows were close, as if no one has used this room… well ever. "Lady Hanako?" hearing the whisper, I jumped in fright that it was one of the Night class students. But it wasn't, turning around and saw Akimi looking at me curiously. "What are you doing up so early my lady?" she asked in a whisper. I shrugged,"I just woke up, and decided to go outside, until I saw this piano room."

She nodded, lightly than asked a suggestion, "Would you like me to clean up the piano Miss?" whispering to me. My excitement grew, and I nodded in joy. Akimi smiled and started to clean up the room, while I helped her as well.

^Kaname's POV^

I was having a peaceful sleep until I heard the faint music of a piano.

I sat up and put my hand on my face, **"Who could be up this early in the morning playing music…"** I got changed, and started walking toward where the sound was coming from. Then I finally came upon a piano room, where someone was playing the piano. **"I never knew we had a piano room," **I opened the door lightly, and peeked through the opening.

There playing the piano was Hanako, and in the corner was her maid Akimi, her eyes closed listening to Hanako play the piano. I laid my back against the wall close to the door, listening to the music as well. It was a calm and soothing music that almost made me want to fall asleep to it. Until I had a head aching flashback moment again, I laid my head in my hand.

_^Flashback^_

"_Come on Kaname-san, I want to show you something" said the little girl again, as she dragged me along. Looking around the house, it had no windows or pictures hanging from the walls. The little light blonde hair girl then came to a piano room, and sat on top of the piano chair. _

_I walked toward her as she played Jingle Bells, she was laughing lightly. Then she said in a sweet tone,"Merry Christmas Kaname-san." I smiled a bit until; I heard the hissing noise of a cat. I turned around to see the cat glare at me, with fierce violet eyes._

_^Flashback end^_

Then I returned back to the present, confused a bit again as I tried to understand what these flashbacks were about. The music suddenly stopped playing, and Hanako came through the doors and looked straight at me. Her scarlet orbs looked into my crimson ones. "Oh I-I am so sorry Kaname-san, did I wake you, of course I must have if you're here and all," she started going on, in embarrassment. "It's alright Hanako, I was just listening, you play very good," she looked at me in surprise. "Oh thank you Kaname-san," I nodded lightly.

I then looked at her wardrobe which seems weird to be wearing a winter outfit inside. "Did you plan to go somewhere?" I said pointing at her outfit. She looked at her wardrobe, then blushed a bit,"Yes I did, I wanted to go outside in the snow, until I found this piano room…"

I sighed, even though I was somewhat angry at her for trying to sneak out, I couldn't help but not be mad at her. "I'll go to my room, if I may, she said as she bowed lightly and walked to her room, followed by Akimi. Even though I didn't say anything, she still left as though she was punished. With nothing to do I walked to my room to think about these flashbacks I was having. Once I got there I laid on my lounge chair to think.

"**Well these flashbacks started when Hanako came here, so maybe it has something to do with her memories or something like that..." **I thought trying to think of ideas. _"Even though you're the prince of this school, you aren't as smart as you look,"_ I sat up in bolt looking around the room, and saw the cat in the flashback. It was a full black cat with the piercing violet eyes.

"_Maybe you need some help with that memory of yours?" _It said in a teasing voice. I started at the cat for second in thought, but if this cat was in the flashback it must know more to this. "Tell me what you know…" I said, and I swear I thought I saw the cat smirk.

-Christmas Eve Night-

^Hanako's POV^

I had promised myself I would go to the Christmas Eve Ball they were having, even though I was nervous and still embarrassed about this morning. **"Of all the vampires in the Moon Dorm, why did it have to be Kaname…"** I sighed in defeat and ignored what happened this morning a focused on the ball.

"Nope, to poufy," Addy said as she was helping me find a dress for the ball. Though I could have found one by myself, she had to interfere and pick one out for me. She was wearing a fuchsia (A/N a purple kind of color) ball dress, which had silver designs on it. I had to say, she looked very beautiful in that dress, **"Well of course she got the finest dresses from Paris." **Addy looked at another dress," Too many ruffles," she said as she threw the dress onto my bed. "Addy will you pick one or I'm just going to let Akimi pick the dress," I said getting annoyed. "Oh I found one, so calm down you sour patch," she said in a joking voice.

I looked at the dress she picked, and just stared in wonder. **"I don't remember having that in my closet…" **I thought, trying to figure out where I bought it. Akimi came over to me and helped me get ready, though I didn't notice it but I thought I saw a black cat look at me.

-At the Ball-

^Aidou's POV^

The Night Class headed toward the ball was a bunch of the Day Class girls were at in excitement. As we entered in the girls tried to control them, though some of them were trying to get closer to us. Once the music started the girls walked toward their favorite Night Class Student to ask them to dance with them. "Hello ladies you all look very beautiful tonight!" I told them, and they went ecstatic. I was then surrounded by girls asking me to dance, it was very nerve racking.

I glimpse towards the door for a second, when I saw Hanako come in with Adrasteia. Hanako was wearing a slim red dress, with silver design and diamond ears. Her hair was in a messy but nice bun. I was stunned by her beauty and elegance, and found my way walking towards her.

^Hanako's POV^

Walking into the ballroom was a little bit more nerve racking than I thought. **"There are a lot of people here than I thought…"** I gulped scared. "Hey Addy why don't we-"I looked to were Adrasteia use to be, but it seemed that she had ran off. **"Why me…" **I sighed and walked further into the room, until I accidently bumped into Aidou. "Oh I'm so sorry Hanabusa-san!" he shook his head, "No I'm fine Tsukino-sama," he smiled lightly. "Oh you don't have to call me by my last name, just call me Hanako." I gave him a smile back.

"Well if you may, can I have a dance with you?" he asked with a light blush evading to his cheeks. I couldn't refuse, besides it seemed Kaname wasn't here at all. "Of course Hanabusa-san," I smiled at him, and he smiled back lightly. He stretched out my hand, and I laid mine on top of his. I heard the day class girls behind us, whine in devastation. We moved to the center and started dancing lightly; it felt like I was light as a feather.

Dancing with Aidou was calming, as if dancing with him lifted my stress away. It let my mind drift off, and I sighed in relief. "Is something bothering you lady Hanako?" he said. I looked up into his turquoise eyes; they looked worried trying to find the answer. "I'm fine Aidou-kun, but I think if we keep on going like this, your fan girls might kill me," I laughed a bit. He then turned his head to look at his fan girls, who were giving me dirty looks. He sighed himself, "I guess you're right," he then knelt, and kissed the top of my hand. I watched him walk away, as a bunch of his fan girl's glomped him. I laughed a bit, and headed off the dance floor.

From the side view I watched some people dancing while others were watching as well. Addy walked over to me, having a lovey-dovey face look on her face. "Well you look happy," I said as she gave a huge smile. "I guess," she laughed, a blush came upon her cheeks. "Who did you dance with?" I asked, she looked to me as her blush turned bright red. "W-well uh, um Shiki…" she lowered her head in embarrassment; I took her answer in a bit of shock.

Usually, Shiki would either dance with Rima, or just skip the dance. I looked around the room but it didn't seem like Roma was there. Stealing a last glance at Adrasteia, I walked outside to get some fresh air. I sighed peacefully, **"If only everyday could be like this…" **I looked up to see the North Star shining away; I jumped up a bit in excitement. Once heard that if you made a wish on the North Star, your wish would come true. **"I wish… I wish." **

_TBC…_

**I'm sorry guys, that it took so long to get this Ch. up, as well as the editing^^;**

**I was rushing to get this chapter up so don't hate me lol ^^; Anyways I hope you enjoyed this long ch. and I hope you keep reviewing^^!**


End file.
